The Fearsome Foursome!
by BluePinstripe
Summary: Whee! My first Story! Okay, this story is about the World Government planning to domiate the seas with their... Ultimate Weapon! T for language, and THIS STORY IS FULL OF OC'S! If you dont wanna read, THEN DONT! Post All Blue.


Nyoshaa!! My first fic!! Tsk! Neon and Drake has been posting their stories, why not mine?! Tee hee! Enjoy!! Oh yeah, the Mugiwaras wont be here, but all OC's okay? Hey, remember! The story is set in my POV!!–Trisha.

* * *

This is a story of what happened after the expedition of All Blue two months after, it all starts back again in the Island of Wasage, where the doctor Trisha was brought back into the services to work for the Don Pinstripelli Potorotti.

"Oi! Doctor! Wake up! The Don wants you immediately!!" A World Government Agent said, shouting loud enough for her to hear.

I got up from bed, rubbing my eyes upsettingly. "What the hell is wrong with the Don?! I already treated him 3 hours ago!!"

"No, He wants to talk to you, Doctor."

"Tsk… what does he want NOW?!" I stood, stomping out of bed, taking my bag filled with medicines. "And you! Can't you see I was asleep?! Can't you just tell the Don he can wait?!"

"I can't, The Don said it was urgent." The Agent said.

"Men, indeed… they all have no respect!!" I walked out the door, walking to the Grand floors of the Mansion, and I was exaggerated!!

Sigh! This was the life for me… yeah, the pits. I missed the company of the others two months ago… sigh! Takono-Nii Chan, Sanji-san, and the most unpredictable Marimo-san. I missed the good ol' days when Sanji-san was looking for the All Blue… but now this… I got caught again when they found out I was hiding in an island right in the South Blue. And now they caught me and placed me in custody… Damn it… and even worse, they brought me back HERE. OOO!! How I wish the Don was dead!!

I walked in exaggeration as I made my way through the cold corridors of the mansion… well, it's a good thing Sanji-san got rid of that gay Richard Baxter, because I somehow found out that he was a pervert as well… egh… But anyhoo! I still enjoy my work here (even though healing the Agents here are nasty) and I have a good pay. But now, that doesn't matter, I have to see the Don… what does he want anyway?

I stood in front of the doors of the office leading to the Don. Two agents were in front of me. They were about to say something until I cut them off. "Cut the formality crap and let me through…" I said, still upset about the Don waking me up in my beauty sleep…

They opened the door anxiously, I think they were afraid of me!

I walked in the room and stood at the center, the Don sitting on a chair, having a glass of red wine on his right hand. Tsk… He used to be a cool guy and now had an ugly face… most of it filled in bandages and he had a greenstick fracture on his left arm. Before, while I was treating him, I asked him what happened, he told me he blocked the door to prevent Takono-Nii Chan from escaping, then he said the door suddenly flew open after he heard someone saying 'Shinshinabe shoot'. And when the door flew open, he got thrown out of the window and landed on some rocks at the base of the mansion. Haha! Served him right after he tried marrying Takono-Nii Chan!!

But today, he looked serious.

"Good afternoon, Doctor. Was I intruding?" The Don asked me, looking at me sternly.

I was about to answer 'HELL YEAH YOU WERE!' or 'NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!'. But I only said "No… not at all." I was afraid he might do something bad to me, so I'll just have to be calmer.

"Very well. I called you because I have a task for you. A hard task." He said, still looking at me.

I stood exaggeratedly. "Now what…?" Another task? Lemme guess, I'll have to massage his foot? Or maybe I'll have to make a surgery on his face? Or he'll give me a task to marry him?

"I want you to go to Louge Town and board on one of the Buster Call ships." He said, very calmly.

I almost gasped, but I managed to hold my breath. "W-What? I mean, what's that supposed to mean?"

He stood, limping, looking at the huge window overlooking the island "Cough. Admiral Aokiji finally called on a Buster Call on a small puny island in the north of the Grand Line."

I looked at him. "So… what's that got to do with me?"

"The Admiral along with other three Admirals need help from nearby bases and World Government branches. So I decided so send help to him by sending a medic." He said, taking a swig of red wine.

"Eh? ONLY ME?!" I said, what help can I do if I'm only alone anyway?

The Don coughed. "I don't mind that at all… besides… you CAN heal more than a HUNDRED marines, right?" He looked at me, an evil smile carving his ugly face.

Now that's what I call BULLSHIT!! "WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ONLY **ME **TO HEAL ALL THE INJURED MARINES?!"

"Why, yes! That's why I'm sending you in!" The Don smiled at me.

OOO!! How I wanted to hit that bastard… but I couldn't fight back, or he'll sentence me to Impel Down… and I'm totally afraid of that place… brr… "…Fine… I'll do it…" I said, frustratingly clenching my fists.

"Good girl. Now proceed to the hidden Docks, a Marine vessel and your assistant will be waiting for you." The Don said, taking a bottle of red wine. "I don't really want you alone anyway…" He said, filling his glass.

"Fine…" I walked out the room, making my way to room 99. Ahh yes… the place where I escaped with the others two months ago. But now, instead of a dark cave, they made it a stair way to head to the hidden docks easier. Well… I guess people learn from their mistakes!

Down on the base of the mansion, I walked in the room 99, and walked down the chilly stairs heading to the docks. The Don said I'll have an assistant, good. At least I won't do this alone… I wish my assistant was a girl! So I can talk with her until we reach that little island in the Grand Line. But what's so important about a puny li'l island anyway? Tsk… I think the Marines are becoming greedy about the islands everywhere so they can have an equal fight to the Pirates… but I still say phooey.

Once I set a foot on the docks, The Marines were there. It's as if they were waiting for me. But my assistant, Where is she?

I looked around, until I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, Well, Well. If it ain't Trisha…"

I spun to see who it was, and I can't believe my two sore eyes… it was MY BROTHER!!

"NEON-SAN!!" I ran to gave him a hug, almost crashing him down.

"Whoa! Looks like my sis is getting fatter…" He said sarcastically, grinning. "Well, the Don called me for your assistance."

"Whoa, REALLY?! WAHH!! AWESOME!!" I cheered, never thought my OWN brother will be my assistant! Well, I had to keep the reunions to the minimum, since the Marines are there. "So, um… where were you? I mean, where were you after all this time?"

"We start… well I was working in Enies Lobby after the Mugiwara pirates trashed the place and… I received a call from here and they called me for assistance! That's all!" He said to me, making our way to the Marine ship. "And I heard you were traveling with Black Leg Sanji."

"Er… ehe!" I scratched my head. Wow, Enies Lobby is always well informed about information… But so what?

"Well, anyways. We both have to cooperate in this one." My brother said, turning serious.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You see, we're going to this island somewhere in Grand Line. And that island isn't just an island." He said. "Its inhabited by only one person."

I laughed, now the Marines are REALLY stupid. Going after an island with one guy in it? "Hahahaha!! Are you bluffing, bro?? Haha!! I can't believe this!"

"Well, can you believe that one and only person had already destroyed 77 Marine ships, along with all the high ranking officers in it." He said to me, seriously.

Now I stopped. "Seventy… SEVEN?!" I gasped, I couldn't believe it. Possibly it's a giant from Ebalf or maybe a person who turned into a monster, but ONE person?! "No way, bro. ONE person? What does he have, a bazooka or something??" I said, in my mind I still say phooey about that ONE person guy.

"No, he has a sword, a sword that can cut a ship into two." He said, seriously.

"What the heck? It's Mihawk after all!! You should've told me earlier!" I said, finally understanding.

"Trisha, listen, Mihawk does not live in an island, he just wanders the sea with his small vessel, but this guy…" I saw my bro dug his coat pocket and pulled out a wanted poster of a person. "This guy proclaims himself as the ruler of that island!!"

I grabbed it from him, looking at it. I saw the name 'Drake the Dragon' and he has a powerful bounty two hundred thousand. "Wow… he looks cute!" I said. No, honestly that Drake guy was… he had cute blue eyes and black hair… but in the same time, he somehow reminds me of Marimo-san…

"Trisha, listen carefully. This guy isn't a joke, he does not consider anybody in the World Government OR the Marines!! That's why we have to work together to prevent both of us to get killed by this bastard!" He said to me, holding me by the shoulders, looking at me.

Well, I still don't think this guy is really dangerous, but I can see the worry in my brother's eyes, so… I'll just listen to him. "Okay…"

A Marine came close to the two of us. "Hey, you to gonna board the ship or stay here?" He said.

I HATE it when somebody cuts in a conversation. "HEY, LOOK YOU MARINE, I'm A HIGHER RANK THAN YOU, BASTARD, SO BE FREAKIN PATIENT, OKAY?!" I said yelling at him.

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am!!" The Marine bowed and walked away from us.

"Whoa, Trisha, what's up with you?" Neon asked me, concerned.

"Haha! It's nothing… it's just that I have a thing about Marines…" I flashed a smile. O be honest, I really hated working for the World Government… Egh… all the power hungry Admirals, Marines, WG officials and those entire CP's the World Government has… I really hated this job. "Well, we have to get on the boat or Admiral Aokiji will kick our shins!" I said to him, pulling his arm.

"Well, sure!" Neon smiled at me as we both walked up to the Marine Vessel going to Louge Town…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

* * *

Whee!! My first ever fan fic!! Well, this story contains ALL OC'S ONLY. Don't expect any of the Mugiwara pirates to be here! OKII?! Good! Oi! Takono! You'll be here too! HAHA! I'll try to get to Chappie 2, Okii! ZANK YOU!! –Trisha!!


End file.
